iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Snow
Harold Snow is a Northern bastard and sellsword. His bastard status has caused much a stir in the North. Harold claims to be the bastard brother of the Lord of the North. Harold was originally in service to Roose Bolton as a bodyguard, though after his brother's kidnapping at the hands of the Ironborn, Harold took on the mantle of Lord Regent - attempting to unite the North against the Iron Islands. Though ultimately failing in his quest, when the Ironborn assaulted the Dreadfort, Harold valiantly led the defence against them, crushing them at the gates and driving them out of the North. The regent was last seen fleeing the Dreadfort; injured from his exploits during the Ironborn assault. No one can be truly sure of his fate. Appearance and Character Harold is smaller than the average man – reaching a mere five foot and six inches. He has dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes. His face lacks the expression of most and as a result appears rather sinister. His voice is deep and quiet - drunk men often struggle to hear while listening to his stories. A slight Essosi accent belies his true place of birth. The sellsword's personality is typically that of a sociopath however he has occasionally shown emotional depth and resentment for his past. Nonetheless, active attempts to atone for his sins have yet to be shown. History Harold was born c. 347 AC in the North. A supposed bastard of a noble lord and a common lady, he was raised by his whore mother, Lyanna, in Widow’s Watch. Many rumours persisted around his real father. Some claimed he was a Manderly bastard, while others were convinced he was the result of Lord Torrhen Bolton laying with a whore. Only Lyanna and Harold knew of the truth behind those rumours. At the age of eleven, a cloaked man approached him and threw him a bag of ten golden dragons, claiming it to be the first and last gift from his real father. With his new found wealth and seeing no future for himself in Westeros, he gave five golden dragons to his mother and boarded a merchant ship headed for Tyrosh. He squired for a travelling sellsword company and learnt how to fight – killing his first man at the age of thirteen. He was a talented fighter despite his small frame although was often the negotiator with enemies instead due to his ability to read and write as well as his tender age. His reasonable education came from the various high-born 'second sons' in the company tutoring him. At the age of nineteen he started his journey home – eventually sailing to Westeros in order to reunite with his mother only to discover she had died from smallpox. Not wanting to make his journey to Westeros a waste, he travelled to the Dreadfort in order to discover the truth about his father. Recent Events Harold is summoned by Roose Bolton to answer for his rumour spreading. During his meeting he befriends Roose and is offered a position by his side as a bodyguard during the upcoming Grand Council at Harrenhal. Afterwards Harold meets with Roose to deliver Bolton justice to a local criminal. They also discuss the Grand Council, convinced of a potential bloodbath. During their visit deep into the Dreadfort dungeons, Harold crowns Roose in an attempt to make him declare independence Brothers and Bastards. Arriving early at Harrenhal, Harold begins to mingle with the various lords and ladies of Westeros. After being spurned by a few Dornishwomen, he becomes infatuated with Cerenna Blackmont and they make love in her tent. Harold later has to intervene when Roose is caught in a standoff with Torric Greyjoy and several Ironborn soldiers Arrivals at Harrenhal. During the feast, Harold continues to converse with the lords and ladies whilst becoming cynical of the true intentions of some of the nobles The Feast of Harrenhal. On the morning after the feast, Harold meets with Cerenna again, taking her back to his tent and making love one last time before professing his love and desire to see her again Time to Regret. Following the events of the council, Harold travels with the rest of the Northern contingent on their return to their homes Returning to the North. They are ambushed by around five hundred Ironborn and the Northern defence crumbles quickly. He becomes seperated from Roose and is confronted by Ragnarr Farwynd. Despite the odds being stacked against him, Harold duels the man and slays him. Taking his head as a trophy, he mounts a horse and flees for Moat Cailin The Ambush at the Neck. In the aftermath of the Battle of the Bogs, Harold arrives at Moat Cailin and discovers that Roose was captured by the Ironborn along with various other Northern lords. After taking some time to rest and recompose himself, he continues his journey to the Dreadfort in order to exert regency over what remains of the North Moat Cailin. Upon his arrival at the Dreadfort, Harold assumes regency of the North and calls for a council where they will discuss their next actions. He also sends a desperate letter to Jasper Arryn and the recently legitimised Valarr Targaryen, offering fealty in exchange for support against the Ironborn Sending out the Ravens. Shortly before the council, Harold receives a raven from Cerenna Blackmont telling him that she is pregnant with his child. Harold is remorseful that he may never see her or the child again and asks her to remember him not as a sellsword but as someone who "died trying to save the North" The Raven. The Dreadfort council takes place and while at first Harold is pleased by receiving the support of Jasper Arryn and the Crown, his hope fades as the council quickly breaks down when Alyn Glover slays a guard and flees the city. Only House Karstark and Mormont decided to show public support for Harold. They also discover that Roose Bolton has agreed to give away a substantial amount of land to the Ironborn on the terms that the rest of the North is left alone for the time being. Harold rejects his brother's letter and promises to fight for all lands Council of the Dreadfort. In the week after the council, Harold is unable to sleep peacefully and instead relies upon sweetsleep and other concoctions made by the Maester. A recurring dream of his death at the hands of an unknown Ironborn plagues him and sends him into paranoia. Much to the man's protests, Harold takes yet another dose of sweetsleep in the hopes that he is able to rest. Harold also briefly considers fleeing the North Sweetsleep; Sweet Dreams?. After Harold hears of the Ironborn ships approaching, he calls the banners in the hopes that men will help him drive the Ironborn out of the lands. Jalabhar Quhuru Tal was appointed as second in command while he and Harold mull over their plans to defend against the Ironborn Preparing for Battle. The Ironborn reach the Dreadfort and the assault begins. The Ironborn have luck on their side for much of the way as they managed to scale the walls and break into the gate, killing many Northmen in the process. Harold engages Gwynesse Harlaw in combat and after injury on both sides, Harold slays her and claims the Valyrian Steel sword Nightfall for his own. The Ironborn rapidly collapse and begin to flee. Harold delivers a rousing speech to his soldiers before succumbing to his injuries Battle of the Dreadfort. Following the Assault on the Dreadfort, Harold, in a feverish state, loses his composure and leaves the Dreadfort on horseback. Arriving at Widow's Watch, he relives a childhood memory before being attacked by three bandits. He fights off the bandits though not without sustaining another serious injury. He continues however to the docks where he takes a sailing boat and heads out into the Narrow Sea. The sellsword quickly realises the seriousness of his condition and ponders what could have been as darkness overcomes him Journey's End. Family * Lord Paramount Torrhen Bolton, His Father - 367 (Deceased) * Lyanna, His Mother 322 - 361 (Deceased) ** Lord Paramount Roose Bolton, His Half-Brother ** Edderion Bolton, His Half-Brother References Category:Northerner Category:House Bolton Category:Bastard Category:Deceased